A Scourge and Fiona Story (Chapter 1:i am afraid)
by sonicmacer1
Summary: this is what it's about... scourge and fiona are like now a family...fiona loves scourge very much and so does scourge.. they have a daughter..named tania... she's just 7 years old and she's experiencing at situation like this... it's a family,drama,romance story...this is supposed to be sad...so maybe...get sum tissues in case xD hope you guys will like it..


A Scourina Fanfiction

Scourge = 22 Fiona =19 Tania (My Oc) = 7 yrs. old

Chapter 1: "I am afraid"

It was 12:00 am in midnight... Tania was just getting ready for bed... but she forgot somthing in the living room so she decided to get somthing down stairs... she went to get her stuff teddy bear her daddy gave her 5 days ago... she was suprised she saw her mom and dad screaming at eachother... and getting mad...she hid behind those walls...near the kitchen..."Why Would You do this Scourge The Hedgehog" Fiona Shouted and Pounded at The Table and with tears filled with her eyes... "Babe...why so mad it was just alittle drink.." scourge said as if he didn't care... fiona got really mad and started to cry... "But Still You do this all the time and i'm tired about it.." and scourge looked at her as if he didn't give a crap... and he made a little smirk and said to her... "Why should you care it's not like i call any other girls or smoke.. just a drink why go ahead and be such a brat" and the cellphone rang and scourge whispered to himself "oh shit" fiona said "Great Who's Calling Now! your bar friends!" "n-no fiona don't... " but it was to late fiona grabbed it... "why..scourge hiding something from me?" as fiona held it and teased him "Give that back" as Scourge was trying to get it from her hand... fiona accidentally unlocked scourge's phone by sliding it from her hand... she saw a text message she read it... as she held the phone upwards...and while scourge was still trying to get his phone back...

and the text message was..  
"Hey Scourge What time will you be here... we're waiting for you ;) come here while your daughter and your wife are sleeping ok.." - Love Alicia A.

as fiona had tears tumbling down her eyes... "w-wut..." "babe...i-i can't" as scourge's jacket was torn and his sunglasses were a little crooked... and as he tried to touch her shoulder and apologize... "Wait...So...your drinking...and you date girls...behind my back"...as fiona questioned scourge...  
"uh... yeah...i guess..." and still scourge looks as if he dosen't care... "But you said you didn't!" as fiona cried and angrily shouted at scourge "i forgot about alicia.." said scourge... "how could you...we have a daughter a seven year old daughter!..." Fiona Screamed really loud and tears were seriously tumbling down... "WELL...WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KEEP HER ANYWAYS...WE KEPT HER BECAUSE YOU WANTED TOO..." as scourge. shouted and fiona stayed silent for a little while...and so did scourge...Fiona started to get scourges sun glasses and jacket... "W-what are you doing?" scourge stuttered and i guess he was scared... then fiona started to step on it and twist her foot... " and so the glasses and the jacket they were seriously torn apart and seriously broken... and scourge had a big ache inside... and he got so pissed of... "WHY THE F**K DID YOU DID THAT YOU SON OF A B***H!" he started to slam her really hard...and fiona fell on her knees... "s-scourge please don't do this.. i didn't mean too" and as she slowly backed off "Oh yeah you did you know how much these stuff mean to me" scourge kicked her in the stomach..."HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT" and there was blood dripping from her mouth... "s-scourge stop this..i'm sorry" as fiona gently held scourge's knee... and beg to stop the abusing... and scourge still didn't stop...

tania actully heard everything and yes she was scared...very scared...beacause she was a daddy's best friend and she was very close to her mommy too... she cried and tears were dropping every single bit... she was snuggling her teddy bear... and she held it tightly...yes...she was shivering... and she...also knew the truth about her...that they were never supposed to keep her..because fiona got pregnant in a young age like at 18... and..scourge turned away... ignoring fiona's crying... "Why the hell would you cheat on me! with more than 5 girls! i thought i was your only one!" as fiona screamed at him... and tears were tumbling down her face... "because you dated sonic" as scourge clenched his fists.. "No! i was helping him and becoming a freedom fighter you kicked me out of your team!" as fiona shouted... "your lying..." as scourge smirked ... and fiona started to cry... "so this is why your father didn't want you huh? because you always thought you can get anything you want ?" and scourge looked at fiona then fiona was shivering... a little bit... and scourge choked her... "WHY THE HECK DID YOU MENTION ABOUT MY FATHER!" she started to cough a little bit then she started to say "because...it's the truth.." then scourge said "  
then maybe your parents didn't want you...because they were to young just like us...they were alcaholics,Drug addicts...they would go to bars all the time... and we were supposed to do the same thing get rid of our daughter and still.. making me trying to be the king of mobius... but you...you became pregnant...  
and i supported you... if you didn't get pregnant...my wealth,my fame..will be bigger than that blue hedgehog!" then fiona started to really cry... like she couldn't feel her breath... no more... and she tried to stand up...and she did! but she was still painfully hurt... then they heard a crying..."WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE THIS STOOOOOOOOOOP!" then fiona and scourge were wondering "tania!?" then tania came out behind the kitchen... she was nervous...she knew everything... "tania..." said fiona "y-yes mommy.." tania replied gently.."did you hear what me and your daddy were talking about?" then her voice sounded like she was guilty and it sounded like she was about to cry...and she cried really hard... and she ran to her room... and dropped her...stuff toy... then scourge picked it up... "i'll give it to her.." then fiona grabbed his hand "no your gonna hurt her!" then scourge ignored her...  
then fiona was really nervous...

"knock knock" "who is it" said tania "it's me...your best friend" then she opened the door... "you dropped this pal of yours..." then tania took it gently "t-thanks daddy" "no prob" as he ruffled the head of tania... "um..it's 4:30 i think you should go to sleep" said scourge... then tania ignored it... "are you okay..." scourge asked tania... and she still ignored...hiding herself in the blanket... "okay then...night" said scourge and he slowly closes the door..

The next day...  
"Good Morning Mommy" Said Tania hugging her mom... "Good Morning Sweetie~" said fiona kissing her forehead...  
"Good Morning Daddy" Then Tania Hugged His Dad... " *GROANS* Get the hell of me!" as scourge pushes Tania away from him then tania said "Daddy..i know your mad because i forgot to say good night...i was...just very sleepy!" then she starts to smile "i made a i'm sorry for sleeping when you were talking to me...card..." then tania gives it to scourge...  
as scourge received the card he started to say such strange things "YOU KNOW WHAT TANIA ENOUGH WITH YOU PEICES OF S***! YOU THINK THESE MAKE ME HAPPY?"  
then tania...began to start crying... "What the hell scourge!" said fiona..."What did i do somthing wrong" said scourge "um...yeah you stupid bimbo ass... you just made our daughter cry...and she gave a sorry card to you" said fiona.. "hehe...so what the hell am i gonna do for paper anyways..." said scourge "it's special" said fiona "What's so special... about stupid paper with writings i don't understand and glitter..."  
as scourge crumpled the paper and threw it away "that's it i'm calling alicia to pick me up" said scourge as he goes up the room and starts to pack his stuff and steal some rings...  
and jewelery...and he didn't bring any memories of his family...  
not even...a single thing... then he was ready to go... as he was going down the stairs tania grabbed him and cried the hardest "Daddy Don't go please...I love you..." then scourge pushed her...  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU BOTH DON'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME... especially you fiona" then fiona had tears on her eyes...she remembered somthing

FLASHBACK WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!  
fiona: *breaths heavily oh thank mobius! finally it's over Doctor:Shall i call scourge to see!  
fiona: o-of course!  
Doctor:*nods Doctor walks outside calling Scourge...  
-Outside- Scourge :is she okay? did she have any pains Doctor: Yes...But She's Fine Now...  
Scourge: cool! so why you here Doctor:b'cuz your daughter's here *then scourge has little tears in his eyes...  
-as he walked to fiona-  
scourge:Oh my f***in mobius thank god your alright fiona:hehe *scourge kisses her forehead*  
fiona:look...isn't she just...  
*scourge's eyes started to sparkle*  
scourge: i can tell... she wont be evil fiona:hm... she doesn't have to be...  
scourge:yeah... i'll like her in anyway fiona:i wanna name her tania scourge:tania?  
fiona: yeah... scourge:okay..  
fiona:i can't believe were raising her..  
scourge:me too... i'll never leave this family fiona: ^^ ~family hug~

"he said he would never leave us..." as fiona cried patting the back of tania...  
-LATERON-  
"Oh! i feel so bad for you...you had be with her and raise a little girl" said alicia... "Hahaha! yeah!" as scourge got a cigaratte and started to smoke "You and that little girl Best Friends... you totally tolled her" said alicia " "Yeah I always Found her annoying!" as scourge continued to smoke then they both started to hold hands "UGH! why is it so sticky!?" as alicia pulled out her hand... "um...glitter.." said scourge..."Glitter...ugh! i bet it's that tania girl again.."  
said alicia "hehehe i know ...she gives me these stupid cards... " as scourge laughs... along with alicia"

-FLASHBACK-

Scourge:Come to daddy! i won't hurt you...well..i only hurt stupid people..  
*fiona giggles -tania tries to walk to her daddy Scourge: Come on~ daddy's almost got ya -tania trips to her dad Scourge:Got You~! *kisses her forehead *tania cuddles scourge Scourge: i love my little girl *fiona smiles fiona:i feel your gonna be really close scourge i guess...  
fiona and scourge kiss/ make out tania:?

-Scourge's Thoughts-

Hmph! who needs Kids and a wife...i'm gonna be king baby~! and i've got 5 hot girls with me...and i'm back with my gang...

NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT SOON 3

comment on what you think...


End file.
